Fix your eyes on God
by haven1elizabeth
Summary: A song I really like is called Fix my Eyes. This is a story about what it means to me.
1. Chapter 1

I absolutely LOVE this one song. It's called Fix My Eyes by for King and Country. (Yes that is an actual Christian band, they don't normally have the best songs but this new one is probably their best hit.) Yes, but the chorus goes like this:

I'd Love like I'm not Scared

Give when it's not Fair

Live Life for Another

Take time for a Brother

Fight for the Weak Ones

Speak out for Freedom

Find Faith in the battle

Stand Tall but above it All...

Fix my Eyes On You

Have you heard it? If you haven't you should check it out. But I'm not saying this to advertise a Christian song. Look at the lyrics:

I'd Love like I'm not Scared

Are you scared to love someone? Are you scared that if you focus on them to much that God will take them away? Are you scared that they won't love you back? Well, don't be! God loves you and if you love someone but God doesn't agree with it then you should know that God may have been saving you from the _wrong_ person. Now your 89-year-old grandma or your favorite cousin is family love so that doesn't really count. (But I'm not promising anything...)

Give when it's not Fair

Do you think life is unfair? You might not have gotten a new phone for your birthday or your mom didn't buy those five inch high heels that you were meant to wear. But think about those people in foreign countries. Some people actually have to walk almost an entire day for just a sip of water or have to wait days in between meals, and the food they do get isn't very satisfying. I once read a book about a girl who would spend an entire day to walk to a lake, fill a pot with water, walk back home, get maybe four hours or less of rest before doing the same thing. That is messed up, so maybe we can give a little to others, even if it may seem unfair.

Live Life for Another

Many people don't live beyond the age of twenty. We are lucky every day that God has not ended our life because right now, somewhere about five people or more are taking their final breath. Most people never get to achieve things they would like to. They may never see a sunrise or sunset, never see their kids grow up, never see their parents, never see another person, never get a job, never go to school, never ride a bike, never travel, etc. We are lucky that every day we get to do new things.

Take time for a brother

Have you ever heard someone say that you or someone else are there brother or sister in Christ? It's true because Christians are supposed to work together and just be one big family. So we need to set aside time to be with our sisters and brothers in Christ. Take time for your brothers and sisters in Christ.

Fight for the weak ones

Many people can't defend themselves from others. We, as Christians, need to help by fighting for them. Now we don't necessarily need to go out and join the army. But we can get others to help support. Post signs, make petitions, anything! Especially for Israel right now. Because if Israel is defeated you want to know who they're going to go after next? US! Because we are there next greatest threat because many Jews, Christians, Catholics, and other people who follow the LORD live here in the United States. That's what will happen! So we need to fight for them.

Speak out for freedom

We often take our freedom for granted. People used to not be able to do what they want and still can't. For example in China, as we speak, people have to live where the government tells them, sell what the government tells them, and get the job the government tells them to get. Also, before in "Ancient Kingdoms" time, people couldn't vote for their leaders, were worked into Slavery and often killed from it, etc. We take our freedom of speech, religion, assembly, petitioning, and press for granted. Other people never get to experience these freedoms and rights. Lets use them and _speak out_ for them.

Find Faith in the Battle

Has anybody read those Bible stories where, during a battle, a priest or leader calls out to God to help them and God does help? Well, that's called finding faith in the battle. It's when, even though things are bad, you still call out to God and ask him to help you. But is it likely you will be in the military and be fighting? No, it isn't. So, when _can_ you "find faith in the battle"? The answer is when things are going bad. Many people don't focus on God in the good things, instead they only want him when something bad happens and they want to know WHY God let it happen and CAN He fix it. Lets find Faith IN the battle _and_ OUTSIDE the battle.

Stand tall but above it all

I'm sure that some of you (some of you not ALL of you) may think that means you need to be tall. But it isn't even close to that. It means that, when things get bad, you still stay happy because you know God can take care of it. God has everything under control so why should we worry about what will happen just that God knows what is and its future... But that doesn't mean that we shouldn't do anything about it!

Fix my eyes on you.

This lyric is very important, it's about fixing your eyes on God. This is important because we need to focus on God and not on anything else in this world. He is the one and only eternal living one. Fix your eyes on God, and you'll make it.

We should keep our eyes on God so much so that anybody who wants to get to know you must know him first.


	2. Author's Note

Hello! So, just if anyone reading this wants to know I redid this but it will be in story form. If you want you can go to my profile and check it out and it's better than it sounds.


End file.
